


Warm Meal

by orphan_account



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Blood, Body Horror, Child Injury, Food, Me?? Writing fanfiction for a game that isn't even out yet?? It's more likely than you think!, Mild vomit? There's no vommiting just the risk of it happening for a split second, Not Canon Compliant, Starvation, attempted harm to children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Six is shown an act of kindness for once through her adventures in The Maw.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let Six Be Happy 2k17

* * *

The small child took one step out from under the table, only to be met with a loud shriek that shook her to the core. The small dot of yellow took off, heart pounding to hard in her small ribcage. Six's lungs strained for air with each deep breath and the towering chef's shadow began to cast itself in front of her.

_No, no, no._

The small child gave a hard lunge forward, catching herself on her bare hands and knees, and trying to ignore the feeling of her legs landing in a _disgustingly_ thick puddle of God knows what. The hooded child gave a quick glance over her shoulder, the brutish Chef was still thudding after her but luckily that small leap put distance between the two. Six scrambled to her feet and looked up to face a towering pile of pots and pans. A ticket out.

The raincoat wearing girl tore off towards the mountain of food stained dishes, pulling herself up into a pan with a small huff, still wet feet slipping over the grimy edges as she tried to climb up into a pot. Heavy breathing became more prominent, and with a sharp breath, Six lunged into the pot and slipped between the gap between the pot and a frying pan placed in it. The girl landed on her back with a hard thud and stared up at the Chef's twisted face with a mouth that seemed to be collapsing in on itself. The harsh sting of bile climbed up her throat and Six winced, rolled onto her side, then curled in on herself. A small hand came up to her mouth to muffle a gag at the sight of a bloody butcher knife hovering over the pot, doubled with the grotesque face.

The child took a minute to compose herself, then rolled onto her stomach, pulled her knees under her, careful to avoid the liquid on them, then pushed herself up with her feet. Six walked to the edge of the pot that faced the wall, and began her climb up. Once she reached the top of the tower, a smaller overturned pot, her head jerked towards the sound of the butcher knife clatterimg to the floor only to be met with two blunt and thick hands desperately reaching up to her. Six slowly stepped towards the white shelf next to the pile, eyes glued to the Chef. The girl climbed onto the shelf with a quiet  _humph_ and made her way to a small and metal lined hole in the wall. As Six began to hop off the edge her wet foot slipped. The hungry child whirled around to grab the ledge but it was to late, the tiny girl was falling and landed with another hard thud. 

The world began to fade in slowly and Six whimpered, feeling her back pop. She was starving and everything hurt. After the nausea of hunger faded for a moment, the girl sat up to see what liquid was on her legs, only to heave at the sight of now dried blood. Six's head whirled around the room, eyes stopping on a small crack in the wall opposite of where she sat that was leaking water. The small child sat up slowly, softly stepping towards the hole. 

The water was cold and left her shivering but it was better than nothing. Six took another glance around the room, reaching for her lighter.

_Oh God where was her lighter?_

Six's head snapped in the direction of quiet and fast footsteps, a Nome was climbing up the drawers with her lighter held tight in one hand. The girl gasped, balled her small hands into fists, and took admittedly painful steps towards the drawers. The Nome jumped onto a bed and landed with a soft thump, soon followed by an exasperated Six. Before the girl could confront the smaller of the two the Nome threw the lighter into her arms, and hopped off towards the pillow. The leaps knocked Six off her shaky legs and she landed on the surprisingly comfy sheets, a small and surprised noise coming from the little girl. 

The Nome reached for something under the pillow then hopped towards a tired and confused Six. The girl tilted her head then looked down only to see the Nome handing her a piece of seasoned meat that was obviously torn off of a bigger piece. Six's stomach growled and the girl almost salivated. The tiny girl took the offered meat, surprised to feel it was still warm. Six looked to the Nome, nodded in thanks, then took an almost too large bite. The Nome clapped their hands then flopped down next to Six. 

The two layed there in a moment of peace until the lights abrupty flickered off, Six held up her lighter and flicked it on, the Nome didn't run away upon seeing the light. 

Six grinned for once in her adventures through The Maw.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: LOOKING BACK ON THIS NOW THIS IS A LIL FUCKED UP CONSIDERING GAME EVENTS


End file.
